The Perfect Night A tda one shot
by Shadowgirl2000
Summary: It's prom night and Geoff hasn't shown up. Gwen starts to feel like that she isn't good enough for him and thinks that he has stood her up. But will the night change as it goes on. Pairrings: Geoff X Gwen, Trent X Lindsay


The Perfect Night

_It was supposed to be a perfect night. The perfect night. All girls thought prom was supposed to be perfect. Well, all girls except for Gwen. She was not having a fantastic night at all. The school was decorated with beautiful ribbons and streamers and even the lights were multi-colored. It was a spectacular sight indeed. But she didn't feel so spectacular. Gwen moved a strand of her green hair out of her face and smoothed out her black dress. _

"Isn't this great Greta!" Lindsay asked tugging Gwen's arm. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Gwen looked at the blond haired girl. She was wearing a sparkly pink dress with a red ribbon tied around its waist. A bright pink bow tied her hair in a ponytail. She looked beautiful.

"Yes, it is," Gwen nodded with a tiny smile as Trent came up with their drinks. They had all decided to go to prom together. Her and Geoff, and Lindsay and Trent. However, Geoff had not shown up yet.

"Where's Geoff?" Trent asked looking around at all the other kids dancing with their dates.

"Not here yet," Gwen sighed taking a sip of punch. "Maybe he stood me up to go for a prettier girl,"

"Nah, Geoff is too sweet to do a thing like that," Trent said with a small smile. He felt bad for her since she was by herself. But he also felt awkward being with Lindsay. "If he doesn't show up soon though I will save a dance for ya,"

"Thanks," The black and green haired girl smiled at this.

"Come on Todd!" Lindsay said pulling his arm. "I love this song!"

_Gwen watched as Lindsay pulled Trent onto the dance floor and the two started dancing. Gwen smiled but inside she felt like crying. She never wanted to come to this stupid prom in the first place. It was just a stupid dance. But she had promised Lindsay and Trent she would go. Tears started to fall from her cheeks onto her sparkly black and white dress. The top part of her dress was white the bottom part black. She walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed another cup. _

"Hey Gwen!" she turned to see Bridgette in a sparkly blue dress.

"Hey Bridgette," Gwen smiled.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked.

"Nothing," Gwen said quickly wiping her tears away.

Bridgette gasped. "Geoff never showed up did he?" she asked.

"No, not yet," Gwen said with a frown.

"You deserve better than him Gwen," Bridgette said before taking off to dance again.

'I know I do,' Gwen thought to herself.

Gwen watched the couples dance for a long time. The dances seem to last forever. Trent and Lindsay were having a great time and for that Gwen was happy. She saw Lindsay blush when Trent whispered something in her ear. Lindsay giggled and then kissed Trent's lips. Finally just when things would have it, the last song came on and geoff still hadn't shown up. Gwen growled and was about to leave when a familiar blond fell through the door at her feet.

"What's up dude?" Geoff asked looking up at her.

"Don't you what's up me!" Gwen shouted.

"Whoa, dude what's your issue?" Geoff asked getting up.

"You should know what my issue is!" Gwen glared at him. "You haven't even shown up until now!"

"Sorry Gwen, I had a reason!" Geoff said quickly grabbing her hand before she could leave the dance.

"Oh and I suppose it's a good one?!" she asked with a snap. "Well, let's hear it!"

"I wanted to find you the perfect corsage," Geoff said quietly and held up a beautiful black flower.

Gwen looked at the blond boy. He had gone through all that trouble to find the perfect corsage for her. Even though, she had told him not to go through all that trouble. She watched as he put it on her dress.

"Is that a good reason?" he asked.

"That's ….a perfect reason," Gwen smiled and then listened to the soft music playing.

"Hey, since this is the last dance….do you want to dance with me?" Geoff asked. "Or would you rather not dance with someone who almost missed our prom night?"

"No, I would love to dance," Gwen said and Geoff took her hand the two started dancing.

Gwen saw Lindsay and Trent smiling out of the corner of her eye. Trent gave Geoff a thumbsup and then kissed Lindsay again.

"I'm sorry this hasn't been the perfect night, you wanted Gwen," Geoff said with a sad face.

"No," Gwen shook her head. "It's been a perfect night,"


End file.
